Many types of bearings exist. Tilting pad journal bearings typically rely on a fluid film for adequate operation. However, the temperature of the fluid film and the temperature of the surface of the bearing in such bearings can greatly affect the performance and life of the bearing. Accordingly, individuals have attempted to cool surface of the bearing that may be in direct contact with the fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,182, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a sleeve bearing with bypass cooling. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,123,409; 5,743,657; and 4,597,676 as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 14/460,418; 14/210,339 disclose various bearings that may be relevant background to one or more aspects of the present disclosure. Alternate materials from traditional bearing surface materials are used in journal bearings in order allow operation at higher temperatures and higher unit loads. Consequently, operation at higher temperatures and higher unit loads allow for smaller bearings with lower power loss. In conjunction with other features, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,676, to reduce power loss, alternate materials allow for additional power loss savings.